Wanda Maximoff (Earth-12131)
, , ; formerly , , | Relatives = Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) (brother); Max Eisenhardt (Magneto) (father); | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion and Avengers Tower (New York City), S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = This Isotope-8 is fascinating, isn't it? I can feel its power resonating with my own. I will join you, Agent, and we can discover its mysteries together. | Speaker = Scarlet Witch | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = An orphan raised with her twin brother Quicksilver, Wanda Maximoff possesses a unique combination of mutant and magical powers. When persecuted for her probability-changing mutant abilities, the twins sought refuge with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, unaware that Magneto was their father. Unhappy at being a villain, Wanda convinced her brother that they should join the Avengers to redeem themselves. She was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. | Powers = Chaos Magic Reality Warping: Wanda's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate Chaos Magic. Her hexes were, by extension, simple, indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by affecting energy fields and matter, ultimately inducing chaos. While she served as a conduit for the Earth's life force, her power was so great that she was able to generate armies from nowhere and has also altered the entire Earth-616 reality at will, and permanently shifted the nature of all possible futures without realizing what she had done (although some of her victims have claimed to be able to discern the difference between reality and her spells). Wanda was also shown to easily wipe any in her own illusory reality from existence with but a thought. Wanda even cast one spell that caused the loss of most of the mutant population (around three hundred powered mutants left) through the deletion of the Mutant Genome created by the near-omnipotent Celestials on a multiversal scale. Wanda's power to alter reality itself was spawned from the combination of her abilities to affect probability and Chaos Magic. *'Hex Bolts:' Initially, Wanda had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts") which manipulated energy fields and matter to varying degrees. These hexes were initially short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex would initially require a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. She later gained enough control over her powers that they only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. Wanda can use her hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena such as spontaneous combustion, rapid decay/healing, molecular destabilization, energy control/transference/disruption/amplification/transmutation as well as inertia redirection/amplification/disruption/transference. These effects have lit flammable objects, contained and removed air from a particular volume, deflected objects, stopped the momentum of projectiles, block/unlock/closed/opened doors or technological devices, exploded objects, created force fields, deflected magical attacks, negated or distorted physical laws, altered/affect/control matter, molecular composition and physical state of physical objects, and caused various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear to list only a few feats. *'Teleportation:' Wanda has portrayed the ability to teleport her and others over long distances. *'Telekinesis:' Wanda has portrayed the ability to manipulate and levitate things using her mind. *'Force Fields:' Wanda showed the ability to create magical force fields that deflect incoming projectiles or energy blasts. *'Flight:' Wanda showed the ability of flight. | Abilities = Expert Knowledge of Sorcery: Her sorceress training has not given her a set of powers separate from her mutant abilities, but only honed her control over her existing abilities. She has, however, a special affinity for the natural elements and materials that witches utilize in their spells: the four alchemical elements, wood, organic substances, etc. Expert Combatant: She has also been trained in hand-to-hand combat | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Magicians Category:Magnus Family Category:Maximoff Family